Honeymoon
by Shelikernr
Summary: Y esa noche, la luna tenía el color de la miel. Se amaron con innecesaria prisa y pasión, ahogándose en la vulgaridad del tiempo y el placer. Acababan en sus propios infiernos, y agotados caían sobre el cielo. Él la miraba enamorado, deseando poder permanecer siempre a su lado. Ella lo miraba suplicante, rogándole entre caricias de terciopelo que nunca se vaya de su lado.


La luna tenía el color de la miel aquella noche.

Él llega, perfecto e impecable. Por supuesto. Las manchas de sangre que habían en su camisa blanca parecían pétalos marchitos de rosas, y todo es gris en la madrugada. Ella lo ve cansado, pero él no dice nada, aquello puede esperar. De un tirón rasga la distancia que los separa y siente su calor, ella puede sentir el frío de su cuerpo revivido. La sirena de un coche policial que pasaba cerca inundó los oídos de ambos, se vieron las rojas y azules luces relampaguear por los muros. Se miraron a los ojos en un momento interminable, sangre sobre chocolate, miradas de deseo y alegría sobre la confusión y el desacuerdo. Él alza una de sus manos, frías como el hielo, y le acaricia la mejilla con la suavidad de un amante. En la oscuridad, Reiji le sonrió.

Luna le sonrió también, pero la felicidad no alcanzó a sus ojos.

Él la besó, sin agacharse esta vez, pues ahora ella era lo bastante alta como para mirarlo a los ojos directamente. Ella correspondió con un leve estremecimiento, asustada por las reacciones de su cuerpo en esos instantes. Sentía las manos de Reiji en su cintura y como ella sin dudarlo se acercaba más a ese cuerpo fresco. En el silencio, sus respiraciones son escuchadas y el roce de sus labios es eterno. A lo lejos, se oyó un disparo.

Los segundos son recorridos como las olas del mar, vagamente y sin descanso alguno, ambos se sienten con la necesidad de no perderse el uno al otro. Ella lo envolvía entre sus piernas invencibles, él con sus dedos traza un mapa en todo su cuerpo. Tenía su piel erizada. Estaban tan próximos que no podían verse, ambos absortos en ese rito urgente, envueltos en el calor y el recuerdo que hacíamos juntos. Vagamente Luna comienza a recordar, al sentir los besos en los lugares más recónditos de su cuerpo, la película nostálgica de las noches anteriores que había vivido con ese hombre. Recordando la suavidad de la juventud de su piel, la energía en el jadeo de su voz, que le susurraba _"ven"_ con los labios sobre los suyos, el aroma a fresas que a él tanto le gustaba. Lo recuerda todo, y ante el placer de sus caricias no puede tranquilizar su corazón.

Ahora Reiji estaba navegando por las aguas de ese cuerpo ya crecido, con sus años. Él no lo veía de esa manera. El cuerpo sigue siendo el de siempre, y su piel sigue siendo la seda de hace diez años. Sus manos se amoldan perfectamente a cada parte de su carne y se conecta como si hubiese existido solo para ese momento, para esa tarea. Él se asombraba que, a pesar de los años, esa persona que era enteramente suya podría seguir igual de vital que cuando unieron sus vidas, en un secreto mortal. La recuesta en las sábanas cálidas y desde arriba, con su cuerpo apegado al suyo, fija su mirada en esos ojos como el chocolate.

Luna tiene sus manos en su cuello, y no lo suelta por nada en el mundo. Acaricia ese cabello negro, suave, enredándolo entre sus dedos. La piel de él era tan blanca, tan suave. Se conectaron de maneras distintas, en momentos irremovibles. Se amaron con el gemido del deseo y los jadeos de melancolía, del miedo a estar solos. En el instante final tenían un atisbo de completa soledad, cada uno perdido en su quemante abismo, pero pronto resucitarían desde el otro lado del fuego para descubrirse abrazados, en el desorden de las sábanas, bajo el amparo de la luna color miel.

Reiji abrió sus ojos y la vislumbró derrotada, atravesada sobre su pecho desnudo, puede sentirla agitada y con el corazón doblando sus pulsaciones. Él le aparta el cabello de la cara, para mirarla a esos ojos enternecedores. Luna recupera su control, y rehuye la mirada.

¿Hubiese estado mal, que se hubieran detenido en ese momento? Como de costumbre, él había llegado. Como de costumbre, él la había besado y, como de costumbre, ella lo había amado. Sin embargo, su mente había vuelto a teñirse de un gris preocupante, al darse cuenta de todas las vitalidades que faltaron en su cuerpo: la emoción, la risa ahogada en el gemido de la alegría, el deseo de no querer dejarlo ir por nada en el mundo... sus manos se cerraron y se dejó estar, en el pecho de ese ser, por un segundo que fue un siglo en sus ojos. Su cuerpo estaba cambiando con el paso del tiempo, ahora ya no era una adolescente.

Mientras que Reiji estaba allí, con su vitalidad irresistible siempre presente y ese cuerpo inmortal que sabía amarla de mil maneras diferentes, y que nunca se marchitaría.

El miedo y el amor se juntan en sus pupilas cuando él vuelve a mirarla a los ojos, ahora intentando que ella mantenga su vista fija en el rojo de su mirar.

— Oye, hey —rehuía de su mirada, de sus palabras. Reiji intentó otra vez—. Luna... ¿Qué es lo que va mal?

No contestó, pues estaba refugiada en sus peores temores.

— No pasa nada —murmuró ella, escondiendo su rostro de esa mirada infernal.

Porque sabía que, en algún momento, ella dejaría de ser joven...

— No me creo esas mentiras infantiles.

...y _hermosa_.

La cama dio un brinco silencioso y en lo que dura un suspiro, la tenía debajo de su cuerpo helado, ahora ya no puede rehuir a su mirada roja. Observa los músculos de esos brazos fuertes, a cada lado de su cuerpo, impidiendo que se caiga sobre ella. Controla su deseo de poner sus manos en ese cuerpo duro como la piedra, empujarlo con todas sus fuerzas y salir corriendo de la habitación. _Recurrir a la pena apabullante,_ murmuraban sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, no hizo nada.

Sabía que no podría alejarse de esos inquisidores ojos, que la mantenían en la verdad a base de luz o oscuridad. Lo miró, ahora cara a cara, y apretó fuerte sus labios antes de abrirlos a su amante inmortal.

— Cada noche llegas más tarde —murmuró. Sentía como el rojo coloreaba sus mejillas—, y cuando llega el fin de semana, aún más.

Reiji se sorprendió con esas palabras dichas a medias, a murmullos, que fueron apagándose y terminar en un temblor de labios. La sintió, por un instante, igual de fría que el invierno. Sus ojos chocolates estaban brillando y en cualquier momento, contra todo lo que había querido evitar, derramaría esas lágrimas.

— Es porque he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente, y lo sabes —le aseguró él, intentando que su voz fuese dulce al menos en ese instante. Se daba cuenta de que fría era su voz normalmente, y no quería ser así de helado con ella—. Debo de ayudar a mi hermano con las nuevas leyes en la mansión, cuidar de mis hermanos menores, y luego...

— ... y luego alimentarte, de humanas jóvenes —terminó ella por él.

Luna se arrepintió de decir lo que pensaba en el momento de ver como sus palabras habían enojado a su ser inmortal. Reiji frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tienes algún problema con la última parte? ¿Algo que no me haz dicho? —Luna no contestó, y apoyó su mejilla contra las sábanas, sin mirarlo—. Si te molesta que me alimente de humanos, debo decirte que no tengo elección. La sangre es vital para nosotros...

— No estaba hablando de eso —le interrumpió.

— Entonces, _¿qué es?_

Se escucharon más disparos a lo lejos, en ese silencio que arrebataba alientos. La miró, desafiante, intentando que hablase. Pero aquello era inútil, pues sus palabras no saldrían si insistía. Luna, que miraba en ese momento el impecable revoltijo de ropas en el suelo, relajó su ceño fruncido y suspiró con pesar.

— Tú... siempre estás tomando la sangre de aquellas jóvenes —dijo, sin apenas mover los labios—, pero desde que he cumplido veinte no has bebido de mí —cerró sus ojos, conteniendo las ganas de golpearse una y otra vez por su vergüenza—. ¿Es por qué ya no soy joven, y mi sangre ya no te parece atractiva? ¿Acaso... ya no te gusto de esa manera, porque estoy envejeciendo?

 _"Eres una tonta"_

Fue la primera vez que a Reiji le entraron ganas de reír en un momento como aquél, sobre la chica que amaba y en revuelos de sábanas. En ese momento habría reído tanto, que había soltado lágrimas por no poder contenerse a la risa. Pero no rió, tampoco se burló. Solamente se dedicó a mirar como ella cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, para no dejar que innecesarias lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. El sonrojo había tapado gran parte de su piel y apretaba los labios como si quisiera gritar. Y entonces, Reiji sonrió.

Creía que ella jamás se había visto en un espejo. En el espejo de sus ojos rojos.

— Realmente pensé que eras una persona que no estaba interesada en ese tipo de cosas —le dijo él, sin dejar de sonreír—: la sangre de una persona es extremadamente dulce, y si, es cierto que mientras más joven o más adulta sea la persona el sabor cambia.

— No hace falta que me des una lección de biología vampirica, eso ya lo sé. Entiendo —murmuró ella entre dientes.

— No. Lo que no entiendes es lo que yo siento por ti.

Ella abrió los ojos y se dirigió a él, pero Reiji ya no la estaba mirando.

— Tu sangre, para mí, es más dulce que las que he probado. Incluso la de... —reprimió el deseo de decir el nombre de la mujer de su hermano mayor—, en fin. No es que no quiera beber de tu sangre, y debes de creerme cuando te digo que en este momento me haces estar mucho más sediento que antes. Pero incluso, si es así, yo no podría hacerlo.

— ¿Por qué? —murmuró ella, insatisfecha por la información. Su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse.

Y ahora él fue la persona que rehuía a las miradas.

— Porque no puedo soportar hacerte daño a cambio de satisfacer mis instintos. Es algo que nunca podría hacer —le dijo, en susurros, pues su voz al final se había quebrado.

Luna lo miró, sorprendida y sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas en la oscuridad. Iba a replicarle, insistente y terca, pero él continuó hablando. Su voz era tan suave como el terciopelo:

— Sé por lo que te preocupas, y debo de decirte que es completamente una estupidez. Estás en un error, aunque eso no me sorprende —sonrió—. No me importaría si cumplieses los treinta y todavía siguieses conmigo, ya que la edad y el cambio del cuerpo no me detendría para estar contigo. Tú, esto —una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla de Luna, acariciándola con su tacto frío— tú eres todo lo que quiero, lo que deseo en mi vida, en mi futuro. Para estos ojos, que han visto tantas cosas a lo largo de todo un siglo, verte es lo más maravilloso que les sucede en el transcurso del día. ¿Es algo que es tan difícil de comprender?

Las respiraciones de ambos fueron resistiendo por segundos que fueron capaces de difuminar los enojos y el sentimiento de ser inferior a la persona amada. En lo más recóndito de su mente, Luna comprendió las palabras de Reiji, y sabía que si ambos estuvieran en los lugares opuestos ella tampoco podría arriesgar la salud de él para que ella pudiese sobrevivir. Lo sabía, y lo aseguraría completamente. Se dio cuenta de cual tonta había sido, de como se había equivocado, al ver que para Reiji había sido una estupidez el compararse con sus presas, con su sustento. Quería morderse la lengua y los sentimientos por culpa, al ver que para él no era un obstáculo que su cuerpo creciera y envejeciera, que no fuera inmortal. Que él la consideraría hermosa siempre, y que ella nunca le reprocharía con que eso fuese una mentira. Ya que sus ojos, rojos como el infierno mismo que ella tan bien conocía, no mostraban engaño alguno.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Luna, sin darse cuenta. Reiji rió por lo bajo.

— Eres un caso perdido, ¿Lo sabes?

La cama dio un brinco silencioso otra vez, y los cuerpos dieron vueltas rápidamente. Y como si hubiesen ido atrás en el tiempo, volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores. Ella se vio de nuevo recostada, atravesada sobre el pecho de él, siendo cubierta por sus brazos. Él sonreía, tranquilo.

Cada vez que lo veía sonreír así, recordaba las primeras noches en las que había estado junto a él, en las clases nocturnas. Antes de que todo entre ellos cambiara, él era una persona fría y distante, a veces llegando a ser muy cruel. En aquellos días, Reiji la alejaba de su lado en lo que duraba un suspiro y le impedía acercarse, era una persona realmente solitaria a la que ella necesitaba para poder alcanzar buenas calificaciones. Pero él no era bondadoso; cuando la ayudaba solía replicarle el valioso tiempo que estaba perdiendo con ella, ayudándola a estudiar. Ella solo estudiaba más y una que otras veces le contestaba con un insulto lo bastante hiriente como para que Reiji deje de respirar y la mire indignado, pero nunca le levantó la mano. En ese entonces pensaba que nada podría cambiar a ese joven de mirada fría y corazón congelado. Y, un día, Reiji había cambiado completamente. Había comenzado a acercarla a su lado, a mirarla a los ojos cuando le hablaba. De un día para el otro, en algún momento en el que ella se dio cuenta, él había dejado que ella se acercara sin ningún temor. Se había convertido en la amiga más valiosa que Reiji había podido tener, la única que guardaba sus más oscuros y tristes recuerdos. Un cambio vertiginoso, en el que una persona cruel tiene la excepción, la persona especial, y nada pudo cambiar aquello. Y, aquel día que había cambiado tanto su perspectiva del mundo, le había dicho las palabras que se quedarían tatuadas dentro de su mente. La elección de querer estar con él, a pesar de los riesgos, y poder amarlo como nadie más quiso hacerlo. Ella veía, cuando la miraba a los ojos, todo el dolor que el pasado le había hecho. En ese momento no había entendido por qué le dijo que si, por qué tomó su mano y la apretó con suavidad, por qué le sonrió como si él fuese la persona más importante del mundo. Pero cuando volvió a verlo a los ojos en la mañana, inocente dentro del sueño y en una paz irremovible, dentro de la oscura habitación en la que se habían escondido, pudo entender el amor incondicional que había crecido dentro. Sin saber como, lo amó, y no buscó respuestas a ese sentimiento. Su instinto ya decía que, ya de antes, él la estaba esperando.

Se quedó mirando esa sonrisa por un rato, recostada en su pecho. Lo sentía más cálido de lo normal, como si hubiese recuperado su calor mortal. Ya nada se escuchaba fuera, ni siquiera el aleteo de las aves al abandonar los arboles. Solo sus respiraciones, tranquilas y en paz. Luna se relaja, al fin, y él la rodea con sus brazos. Para ella ese era el lugar más hermoso del mundo.

— Entonces —murmuró en tono aburrido, trazando círculos por el pecho del vampiro—, ¿me seguirás amando, de la misma manera, cuando deje de ser joven y hermosa?

— ¿Qué incoherencias estás diciendo? —dijo Reiji, fingiendo indignación. Luna rió—. No voy a contestarte eso, Luna. Tú ya sabes la respuesta.

El cuerpo de la humana giró repentinamente, quedando cara a cara con el vampiro de ojos rojos. Encima de él, las sábanas cayeron al suelo y sus cuerpos desnudos brillaron al ultimo brillo de la luna de miel, que ahora desaparecía. Sus largos rizos cayeron a cada lado de su rostro y dieron justo en la cara de Reiji, que con una risa roca los apartaba.

Luna se le quedó viendo, en la oscuridad. La luna ya había desaparecido de la ventana, pero aún vigente estaba el brillo de la noche. Podía ver sus ojos rojos titilar en la penumbra y sintió la necesidad de ser como él, y amarlo eternamente. ¿Podría ella, al menos, soñar con aquello que era casi imposible?

— Solamente quiero que me lo confirmes. Ahora, en está noche, en este momento.

Su aliento humano chocó contra su rostro pálido, y Reiji sonrió en respuesta. Toda la vitalidad de aquella mujer, aunque sea el leve movimiento de su pecho al respirar, hacían que aquellos momentos valgan la pena. Y se recordó de nuevo, dentro de sí, que nunca podría convertirla en lo que él era, no si ella perdía su corazón latente. Él la amaba así, sin cambios. Mortal, y enternecidamente incoherente.

Sin dejar de sonreír, con las puntas de sus dedos acarició los pómulos de ese rostro humano, bajando hasta los labios sonrosados y hinchados. El saber la respuesta a esa pregunta sin sentido le hizo saber que pertenecía, sin dudarlo, a su lado.

— Para toda la vida, amor.

— Esa es una respuesta convincente...

Y así declaro la humana de cuentos de hadas, que bajó lentamente y besó los labios de su compañero. Dos manos entrelazaron sus dedos y así quedaron por el resto de la noche, inmóviles ante el calor del próximo amanecer.

Ellos siguieron amándose, apurando el fragmento de tiempo a lo que ellos considerarían, por toda la eternidad, un _siempre._

* * *

En la mañana Reiji despertó desorientado, con el cuerpo incomodo y fresco. Escuchaba la televisión y vio a través de sus ojos entrecerrados a Luna, sentada en la punta de la cama y pendiente de las noticias: Ayer en la noche, siete hombres mataron y abusaron de dos mujeres que eran secretarias del gran empresario Yamato Kirishima. Fue entre la avenida 6 y el hotel Luna De Miel. Las mujeres tenían entre veinte y treinta años, y fueron asesinadas a mano armada, dos disparos en el pecho y uno en la sien. Reiji pudo ver, al abrir completamente los ojos, como Luna temblaba al escuchar la voz del periodista. El crimen había sido a pocos metros de su departamento, era muy cerca.

— Eso es lo que les sucede a los humanos —murmuró Luna, girándose para poder ver a Reiji a los ojos. Tenía los bordes irritados, como si hubiera estado llorando—: algunos no viven para dejar de ser jovenes y hermosos.

Reiji entendió lo que quiso decir cuando ella se tocó el cuello, con cuidado. El miedo de Luna se dejaba notar.

— No dejaré que sufras ese futuro —Reiji se sentó en la cama, intentando acercarse a ella—, eso es lo que te diferencia de los humanos: que yo no voy a permitir que algo así te pase.

— ¿Podré confiar en eso, cuando salga por esa puerta? —murmuró, y se arrojó a sus brazos.

El dolor que emanaba de sus lágrimas no pudo controlarlo, y se dejó llevar por el sentimiento del miedo y la ansiedad que la habían dominado en la noche. No podría soportarlo, el separarse de él por completo. Sabía que no cumpliría su deseo de ser inmortal, vivir eternamente con él, y que viviría con el miedo de la muerte prematura.

Reiji la abrazó con fuerza, hundiendo el rostro en sus cabellos. No podía consolarla, no podía darle falsas esperanzas. Ella no podía compartir su mundo, ser un ser de la noche cuando Luna pertenecía al sol, al brillo, al amanecer. Encerrarla en la noche eterna, en la oscuridad de la inmortalidad, seria la peor elección que cometería. Como si le arrancaran el corazón, brilló en el como un reflejo el miedo y la ansiedad, respirando agitado, conteniendo el sollozo, deseando poder ser fuerte como su padre y dejarse llevar por el deseo egoísta de estar con ella eternamente.

— No me dejes nunca, Reiji —la humana lloró, humedeciendo su pecho con las lágrimas saladas.

Que feliz hubiese sido él, si el amor irracional que sentía hacia esa humana hubiese sido para mejor.

Inhaló ese aroma a sangre, a piel, el perfume de su cabello. Por un momento, tuvo la leve sensación de ser abrazado por los cálidos brazos de su madre, al sentirse invadido por la reconocible tristeza. Acarició ese sentimiento con dolor en su pecho, empuñado y atravesado como una espada. Que feliz hubiese sido él, al poder llevársela lejos sin remordimientos, arrancarle la vida con sus colmillos y hacerla despertar con el deseo de sangre.

— Nunca —concluyó, y se hundió en las profundidades de ese amor que poco a poco derrumbaba sus esperanzas.

Haría lo que sea necesario para proteger a esa mujer.

* * *

 _ **¡Hello! Otro OneShot ReijixOC? Creo que sí :v**_

 _ **Igual creo que este es el primero que he publicado por aquí, así que voy presentado a mi querida OC llamada Luna 3**_

 _ **Luna es una humana optimista y de sangre obstinada, que desde que conoció a Reiji no podía evitar desafiarlo hasta con la mirada. Ella mide 1.79, de ojos marron chocolate y cabello castaño oscuro, tiene veinte años y conoció a Reiji cuando tenía quince, cuando sus notas habían bajado repentinamente. Su apellido es Wolfstrock, pero nadie sabe su significado y ella es muy misteriosa con su familia. Es reservada con sus sentimientos, pero cuando se trata de Reiji puede hablarlos sin pena, ya que él la escucharía siempre que pudiese.**_

 _ **A ella le dan terror los vampiros, por los traumas de su niñez con las peliculas de terror. Pero al conocer al segundo Sakamaki había cambiado su punto de vista de las caras aterradoras, las orejas en punta y los terribles colmillos que parecían dagas. Ella aceptó a Reiji tal como era, y al descubrir los secretos que había en el interior de ese vampiro darle el amor que su madre, la persona que debería ser lo más importante en su vida, no le había dado. Desde ese momento siempre fue su misión, que fue hacerlo feliz. Luna se compromete en todo lo que hace, y siempre cumple lo que promete. Adora cocinarle a Reiji, aunque cocine del asco y él tenga que decirle con mirada fría que no quería morir de inanición (?) La mayor parte de tiempo que no está estudiando en la universidad visita a la cuñada de Reiji, Yui, y toman té en los jardines de la mansión. Luna no vive con ellos, pues Reiji le prohibió esa oportunidad. Pues no quería que se arriesgue a los trillizos, y menos a su padre.**_

 _ **En la historia vive en el centro de la cuidad, muy alejada de la mansión Sakamaki. Estudia Literatura Inglesa y trabaja de preceptora en una preparatoria publica. Su sueño es ser algún día una escritora famosa, contando sus anécdotas con Reiji, que lo hacía llamar Lucius en sus cuentos, y ella Elizabeth. Ella siempre se pregunta por qué Reiji la quiere, pero luego de un rato se olvida de preguntarle y todo termina como siempre: estando tontamente enamorada.**_

 _ **Ojala les haya gustado el OS y mi pequeño OC 3 Tal vez haga mas Fics de ellos, pero eso lo dirá el destino o mi inspiración (?)**_


End file.
